<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>no homo tho by blessedlovers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989201">no homo tho</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedlovers/pseuds/blessedlovers'>blessedlovers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>American Football, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Coach/Player Relationship, M/M, and also by dwmp, anyway enjoy, i saw the comment on the tiktok and thought, look it was inspired by a comment on a tiktok, ’haha this but dwmp tyelkorome’ and here we are</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedlovers/pseuds/blessedlovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>celegorm makes a no homo joke. he is, in fact, full homo for oromë</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Celegorm | Turcafinwë/Oromë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>no homo tho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, I’m going to demonstrate this now,” Orome said, spinning the football in his hands. “Celegorm, get behind me.”</p>
<p>“Alright, coach,” replied Celegorm, walking over to stand behind Orome. “But no homo, though.”</p>
<p>Mablung, despite himself, snickered. And he wasn’t the only one-- beside him, Glorfindel raised a hand to cover his mouth, and chuckles resounded amongst the rest of the guys. Celegorm winked at them, cracking that signature smile of his, the one that made him look like a total asshole. </p>
<p>Orome closed his eyes and sighed. Deeply. </p>
<p>“No, nevermind,” he said. “Go run. Ten laps. Shoo.”</p>
<p>The chuckles were replaced by groans in what was undoubtedly record time. </p>
<p>“Aw, come on, coach!” Celegorm said, and somehow that asshole smile was still there. “Don’t be like that! It’s not like I said full homo!” </p>
<p>“Twenty laps.” </p>
<p>Mablung sighed. Celegorm was definitely the problem child of the team. Twenty laps? For real?</p>
<p>“Coooooooooach.”</p>
<p>Orome leveled him with that signature Look, the ‘don’t try me’ one. </p>
<p>“One more word out of you and it’ll be thirty,” he said, and waved Celegorm off with his hand. Celegorm tossed his head back and groaned, but, with his teammates, began to run. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>When Orome turned around, Celegorm had mostly stripped. He had gone home after practice, showered, and shown up at Orome’s door not an hour later, not that that was surprising behaviour when it came to Celegorm. </p>
<p>Orome was sitting on his couch, drinking a delicious fruit smoothie and reading an article on the importance of proper nutrition for football players. He made no move to look up, even as he heard Celegorm’s clothes hit the floor. </p>
<p>“So, babe…” Celegorm said, after being ignored for a few more seconds. “Are you gonna fuck me, or not?”</p>
<p>Orome looked up, raising one eyebrow at Celegorm. </p>
<p>“You want me to fuck you?”</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah. Isn’t that how we usually do things? Fuck, cuddle, dinner, movie or TV and then round two if we’re both up for it? Unless you don’t want to today, in which case, please tell me, so I can put my clothes back on.”</p>
<p>“Oh, okay,” Orome said, and stood, smirking. “I just thought you wouldn’t want to. No homo and all, right?”</p>
<p>Celegorm sputtered. “Babe! I was joking! It was practice!”</p>
<p>“So it’s… not no homo?” Orome teased. “You’re gay? Is that it? Full homo?”</p>
<p>“Oh my God, I can’t believe you’re doing this to me.”</p>
<p>“Full homo or no homo? You’re sending me some mixed signals, Tyelko.” </p>
<p>“Holy shit,” Celegorm said, tossing his head back. “It’s always full homo with you babe. Can you please fuck me?”</p>
<p>Orome laughed, kissing away his pout, and swept Celegorm up in his arms, carrying him to the bedroom. Celegorm kissed his neck, leaving several hickeys. </p>
<p>“You sure it’s not no homo?” Orome teased, letting Celegorm use some of his wonderful ab muscles so he could take his shirt off. </p>
<p>“Please, Orome, I am so bisexual, and I want you to fuck me so badly, it is one thousand percent full homo, oh my God-”</p>
<p>Orome tossed Celegorm onto the bed, rid himself of the rest of his clothes, and climbed on top, straddling his boyfriend. Celegorm’s cock lay hard against his stomach, and Orome gave it a couple of quick strokes while he reached over for the lube on the nightstand. It was cold, but his hands warmed it up quickly, and the next thing he knew his finger was pressed against the rim of Celegorm’s ass, teasing him.</p>
<p>“Please,” Celegorm moaned, begging and pushing himself down just as Orome finally inserted his finger into his ass, then a second finger soon after. He scissored Celegorm open, delighting in his pleasure, his other hand tweaking Celegorm’s nipples into hard points.</p>
<p>“How’s that feel, baby?” said Orome, pushing a third finger in. Celegorm moaned.</p>
<p>“More.”</p>
<p>Orome laughed, and, feeling Celegorm was certainly prepped enough, lifted him so his hole was resting right on top of Orome’s leaking cock, before beginning to gently lower him on. Celegorm’s head fell back, and Orome began sucking at his neck while Celegorm adjusted to his dick, his pale skin soon shades of angry red as hickeys popped up. When Celegorm was writhing, desperate for more, Orome pulled out and slammed back in. </p>
<p>One thing Orome loved about Celegorm was how loud he was in bed. Orome set a steady rhythm, fucking into him hard and fast as Celegorm sobbed, breathless. </p>
<p>“Please, please please please,” Celegorm sobbed, and came with a cry just a few seconds later, white streaks spurting onto Orome’s chest as he continued to pound into him, nearing his climax. He lasted three more thrusts, and came with a groan, painting Celegorm’s insides white. </p>
<p>Celegorm was still breathless, leaning against his shoulders (and staining his chest with his own come, God, what a sight) as Orome’s cock softened inside of him. Quickly, he reached over to the nightstand drawer and pulled out a nicely sized plug. Swiftly he pulled his cock out of Celegorm, before pressing the plug into his still-loose hole, not letting a single drop of his come escape. </p>
<p>Celegorm moaned, panting as he felt himself stretch around the object, squirming when it got to the widest part. When it was fully inserted, Orome gave the base a light tap, and Celegorm gasped.</p>
<p>“You’re gonna stay nice and loose for me, okay? Don’t want to worry about stretching you for round two.”</p>
<p>Celegorm nodded, shifting around the plug. </p>
<p>“And don’t let me catch you leaking, okay, baby? Now, dinner. Come on, stand up.” With one hand, Orome pulled Celegorm up. His boyfriend’s legs buckled, clearly weak from the pounding he had taken, and his steps were measured, presumably so the plug wouldn’t move too much inside him. He was already getting hard again, and Orome had half a mind to put a cock ring on him. Instead, he tapped the base of the plug again, relishing Celegorm’s moan.</p>
<p>He almost hoped round two would never come. What sight was better than this?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>